


Stay

by elegantlie



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Cheating, Comfort, Jackson is not your favourite person?, Jaebeom not knowing his worth, Jinyoung being an asshole and cheating on Jaebeom, M/M, Mark being a ray of sunshine and a sweetheart, One-Shot, Short, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlie/pseuds/elegantlie
Summary: Jaebeom really just needs someone to stay with him...





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this one, I just wanted to try and write something short and without smut? But I am working on some smut too so that will come soon I think. *Edited

Jaebeom didn't really know what to think at the moment. In front of him was a view he never thought he would ever see. Jinyoung on his knees begging him to stay even though he seemed to know why Jaebeom had no desire to do so.

Why? One might ask. Well, when you catch your fiancé kissing his best friend in your shared bedroom, that would probably be the last thing you'd want. So, in other words, Jaebeom was heartbroken, as anyone would be.

Jaebeom thought he'd found the love of his life, but now it seemed that all the world had wanted to do was screw him over by giving him a false sense of reality that this was his reality. True love. What utter bullshit.

To be honest, Jaebeom couldn't even hear what Jinyoung was blabbering about at the moment. He didn't really care either. So, as Jinyoung was blabbering on and on about how he still was 'oh, so in love with him' all Jaebeom seemed to be able to think about was how they were over the second he saw Jinyoung make out with Jackson on their Queen-sized bed in their shared bedroom.

"No, Jinyoung-ssi, you're not. If you ever loved me one tiny bit you wouldn't be kissing someone else... you wouldn't be consciously breaking my heart..."

And with that Jaebeom left their little apartment in the heart of Seoul. And, he didn't want to return either. Especially not when hearing Jinyoung's lack of trying to keep him leaving. Seems like their love really had burned out...

He didn't know where he was going. So, without any sense of direction or a car, he somehow ended up walking alongside Han River, as the river seemed to be the only thing that wasn't moving against him.

Jaebeom's head began spinning with his thoughts. What had he done to make Jinyoung fall out of love with him? Was it even his fault? Was Jackson better? Did Jackson seduce Jinyoung? Or did Jinyoung even need seduction to turn unfaithful? And then the really dark thoughts came, and before he even realised, Jaebeom was sitting on a bench crying his eyes out. Thankfully it was late enough that people weren't overflowing the riverside. Sure, there were a few people here and there that stared and whispered about the young man crying alone. But, Jaebeom didn't care. His heart was broken.

"Are you okay?"

He couldn't help it when he jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice directed in his direction. Jaebeom looked up at the stranger, and he didn't know what to feel. The stranger looked at him with worry in his eyes, a gentle look in his features. No pity. Just worry. And it made Jaebeom feel weird; people didn't just hand out worry to crying strangers. Pity, maybe. But, never raw concern. Only pity, and more because it was viewed as something embarrassing to cry in public, especially for a man, and not because of whatever said person might be going through. Because, that meant getting invested in someone else emotions, and that was too tiring when you had your own life and worries to think about.

To be frank, Jaebeom didn't know quite what to answer to the young man's question, especially seeing he didn't really know the answer to that question himself.

Was he okay? Really? Or was he lost beyond save?

"I don't know...?"

Jaebeom almost scared himself with how broken he sounded. But, then again how could anyone blame him? He and Jinyoung had been dating for nearly seven years. They met at a summer camp when they were 17-years-old and just immediately hit it off. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together... or so Jaebeom thought. Or did he? He wasn't even sure anymore, to be honest. All he knew that he had been in love with Jinyoung from the moment the other male insulted his bucket hat. But, now that was gone and over, and Jaebeom was never going back to that man ever again. No, because Jaebeom deserved better.

"You don't know?"

The stranger spoke suddenly making Jaebeom flinch slightly. Not in a bad way, just in a way that let the other man know that Jaebeom had kind of forgotten about his presence somewhat... maybe...

The stranger smiled at Jaebeom, and the latter kind of hated him for it. How could anyone smile when Jaebeom's heart was broken? He thought. How? Jaebeom didn't understand.

"Well, my name is Mark,"

"Uh... right, my name is Jaebeom...?"

He wasn't really sure why they were exchanging names, but he wasn't allowed to dwell on it too much as the stranger – Mark – sat down next to him on the bench. Mark turned towards him and held out his hand with a smile. Jaebeom shook it hesitantly. The guy was a stranger – an acquaintance at best – so he was allowed to be, right? Jaebeom thought.

"Hello, Jaebeom-ssi, nice to meet you,"

And, for the first time that evening, Jaebeom smiled, and it was genuine as well. Maybe, just maybe, things weren't so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed this? I don't know how I feel about it, it was more to see if I can write without having smut, I guess? Did I do it? Comment and let me know please or else I won't know???


End file.
